Replacable Stowaway
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: In universe with thousands of different possibilities, a thousands different outcomes. There is always a moment where a crossed a different reality where something else happened differently. This is another one of those times, where instead of everyone favorite grumpy droid follows the stubborn Ezra Bridger to Tattooine; it's Kanan who tags along. There we get to see things change


Alright so I know I told you guys that I was going to be spending my last week alone finishing up What Changes Shall Remain, and that's exactly what I was doing, then I got this idea has always been an interesting concept to me but I never thought I could pull off writing it before, but now though thanks to some fellow Tumblr acquiescence's of mine, that are as interested in this idea as much as I have been, now the plot bunnies won't leave me be! I'm not good when it comes to multitasking things, especially stories.

I'm real excited to share this with all of you since it's an idea I've had for a long time but didn't think I ever had the talent enough to do so.

* * *

Kanan knew that Ezra was planning something shifty the moment the kid walked off from his discussion about going to Tattooine to find Kenobi, he _knew_ immediately that the kid wasn't going to follow Hera's order and stay on Atollon. _Oh no,_ Kanan thought, for he sensed Ezra's desperation, his determination. Ezra had a one track mind, and once that mind set itself on something there was _nothing_ in the known galaxy that could detour it from it's destination.

That's why when Ezra was out of sight, Kanan made sure to follow Ezra to the loading dock, listened as the kid chatted up one of the pilots, in a way of distracting the poor rebel trooper so that he could slip past him and make his way over to the RZ-1T ship that had just recently landed. Unbeknownst to Ezra, Kanan slowly made his way over to the ship and silently slipped inside before Ezra or anyone else noticed. Kanan knew that Ezra wasn't going to stop until they either found Master Kenobi or they ran into Maul again. In either situation, Kanan wasn't going to let Ezra do this alone.

"Hera, I hope you can forgive me." Ezra's voice whispered out, a ting of guilt there but it was quickly consumed by determination.

 _Oh, kid. Forgiveness isn't the issue._ Kanan thought to himself. _We'll forgive you regardless of whatever it is you do, but you are_ _ **so**_ _grounded when we get back._

As he sat in the back of the ship, he felt Ezra enter hyperspace, felt the flow of energy flying past them as they in a haze of electrical streaks. Then as fast as they enter hyperspace, they came out of it just as quickly. "Alright, here I am." He heard Ezra declare to what he thought was himself "Tattooine. Middle of nowhere."

"Well, the middle of nowhere is a bit debatable." Kanan said as he adjusted his now stiff body to a more comfortable position as he made sure that Ezra could see him. He honestly couldn't help himself the smile that crossed his features as he heard Ezra let out a loud yelp of surprise and accidentally almost sent them into a tailspin, as the kid clumsily knocked again the controls, when the kid regain stability, he **still** had a smile on his face.

" _Kanan_!" Ezra's tone of voice held a bit of snap to it, like he was angry.

Crossing his arms, blinking behind his mask, Kanan frowned. "Wanna try that again?" He said sternly, making sure that Ezra knew that he really had no right to be angry, right now. Because even though Kanan knew that Ezra would pull something like this, though he knew that the kid was going to rebel and go off on his own, that didn't mean he _approved_ of it nor did that mean he wasn't angry at the kid.

In his mind's eye, he could see Ezra's eyes widened, realizing that he just yelled at his master, in a fit of frustration. "Sorry," He said, his voice still holding on to those flecks of anger. Seconds later, he listened as the kid inhaled a deep breathe before letting it out. "How did you get here?" Ezra inquired, as he felt him steady the ship even more.

"Same as you. I climbed and sat down." Kanan explained bluntly, "I'm surprised you didn't notice I was here. I guess I know what listen to teach you when we get back home." Kanan continued to frown, as he took off his mask and looked towards Ezra's face. " _After_ , your punishment is over, that is."

From the abrupt sound of motion, it sounded as though Ezra was about to object to his declaration of getting grounded. But stopped short, seeming to think better of it. Then he sensed Ezra's _guilt_ , guilt over going AWOL and guilt over what happened all the other times he's gotten mixed up with Maul. "I didn't want any of you to be involved. Especially you, not after all the other times— the other times Maul has almost..." Ezra paused, letting out a sigh. "Not this time."

Gently, Kanan placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder and let his calm presence soothe the storm roaring on inside Ezra's side of their bond. "Hey, one of these days you are going to learn that no matter where you go, no matter what ridiculous or dangerous idea you come up with, I will always be there to back you up." Kanan stated solemnly, "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Ezra let out a long sigh and sagged into Kanan's touch, but said nothing. And after several moments of content silence, Kanan spoke; "So, Tattooine. You think Master Kenobi's here?"

"And Maul, or at least that's what I'm feeling."

Kanan thought about their opinions for a few moments, he had never been on Tattooine before but he heard that it was a bare, desert planet that stretched on for miles, the winds were were unkind to the visitors such as themselves but to the locals they were as common as breathing. If Master Kenobi and Maul were both here then finding either of them was going to be interesting. "Any idea on where we're going? Where to start looking?"

"No, I don't, _yet_. I mean I brought the pieces of the Holocrons just in case I had another vision but..."

Kanan rubbed a hand over his beard, thoughtfully. "Well, the Holocrons sent you this message, so you could either try to use them to find Master Kenobi, or they just might lead us to Maul."

He heard Ezra sigh once more. "Okay, Master Kenobi. If your down there, show us something."

Kanan would never admit it aloud but the thought of Master Kenobi actually being alive was enough to fill him with huge amounts of hope, not for the Rebellion, **_no_ **for the exact opposite. This gave Kanan, himself hope, because the last time he physically _saw_ Obi-Wan Kenobi; the very person that taught him about the alert beacons back on Coruscant, when he had been a youngling; he had been when he was fourteen years old. Hope and a bit of nostalgia for the old times, curled around his heart, to be able to relive those moments from someone of his past, someone that he held just in high equal admiration towards as Master Billaba.

Back where everything had been simple. Where he tried not to think about the bad times, when everything fell apart.

But with that hope came logic, reasoning.

Whatever Kenobi's reasons were for hiding out on Tattooine for the last sixteen years, there must have been a good one for it. He also knew without a doubt that when asked; his old instructor, wasn't going to be coming back with them if they did so happen to find him.

No matter what Ezra believed, if he was alive or dead. Master Kenobi wasn't going to leave Tattooine. Because if Kenobi hadn't left in all these years, why would he do so _now_ just to help out a rebellion he had no part in. Even if they could highly use his help, freeing Lothal wasn't Master Kenobi's fight. And Kanan knew that deep down his Padawan knew that too, but Ezra's own stubbornness was getting in the way, his own desperation to save everyone that came in contact with Maul, since he still blames himself for trusting Maul back on Malachor.

Slowly, Ezra directed them downwards Tattooine, using the pieces of the Holocrons. If Kanan listened closely, he could hear the gentle hum, and buzzing coming from both Holocrons. Then suddenly, the humming stopped "Wait, what!?" He heard Ezra's pubescent voice crack out in confusion, a couple seconds later, he felt the ship land with a light _thud_.

The hum of his Holocron resumed it's soft tempo, as Ezra opened the hatch to the ship. "We're close now." Hope and triumph coursed through Ezra, but jumped out of the RZ-1T an abrupt pit grew in his stomach, and calling it just simply a bad feeling, would have been an understatement.

"Let's just hope it's towards something good." He said, as he followed Ezra's lead, trying to not dash away the kid's hope of finding Master Kenobi, because he knew that when Ezra was like this, logic and negativity was the last thing he wanted to hear.

As Kanan put his hand on a rock formation to steady himself against the rough and rocky plain, he stopped short once he heard the ominous **buzz** of the Sith Holocron. But there two types of buzzing, they seemed to echo around each other and then formed onto one ear spliting sound. "Kanan... it's the Sith Holocron. Or at least a piece of it."

His bad feeling skyrocketed in an instant. Warning bells alerted Kanan that there was no hope of finding Master Kenobi here, that all this had been apart of Maul's plan. Instinctively, he moved towards the kid, as he prepared himself to fight. "Ezra, this is a—" But he never got to finish his sentence when he abruptly felt movement all around them. Vibrations of several feet came rushing forward, perched on the edge of these tall, cliff sides. At the same time, he felt his Padawan dawn on the same conclusion.

Kanan heard the sound of a blaster being loaded, heard it being positioned, "Ezra, _move_!" in a split second reflexes Kanan pushed Ezra out of the way, wincing in pain when he felt the blaster bolt hit him below his collar bone, but he forced himself to stay standing.

"Kanan!"

He felt Ezra's shock, his anger and then his guilt. In a normal circumstance, Kanan would soothe these emotions like he's always done. But right now all Kanan could do was run towards the ship, taking Ezra by the hand as they did their best to dodge the many blaster fire coming at them.

There was no point in staying here, no point in fighting, they needed to leave _right now_.

The sound of cheering echoed around them, it was a low, gruff type of grunt that Kanan has never heard before. As if they were cheering for something, something that hasn't happened yet, Kanan realized what that was when as they reached the ship, the creatures suddenly started attacking the RZ-1T, it was under heavy fire and there was no way they were going to be able to use it as an escape route. Ezra must have realized this as well, because then he was tugging on Kanan's arm and pulling him in the opposite direction.

They barely had enough time to get at a save distance before Kanan felt the ship behind them explode, the blast sent both of them crashing to the ground. Impulsively, he threw himself on Ezra to protect him from the debris and fire.

Once the silence settled over them, Kanan let out a low groan and moved off of Ezra. Concentrating, he listened for any other sign of life, any sign of impending danger that might be around them, when he found none, he sighed. "Well, looks like the explosion must have scared them off."

He hoped, anyway.

Raising his hand, he clinched at the wound wincing in pain.

"You're hurt." Ezra stated softly, and Kanan felt the kid's hand land on his shoulder while the other one hovered over his injury, not sure exactly what to do.

Gently, he patted Ezra's hand. "I'll be fine."

"Kanan..."

 _Guilt_ consumed Ezra's signature, guilt on coming here, for Kanan getting hurt because of him, _**again**_.

"We'll worry about my wound later, right now we need to focus on getting out of here." They could talk about this later, they _would_ be talking about this later, but right now wasn't the time.

"We go forward."

Kanan nodded, "Exactly."

Together, they walked into the unknown canyons of Tattooine.

* * *

It had been a trap, _of course_ it had been nothing but a lie, a rouse just to get Ezra far away from his family, and all alone within a planet that he had no idea how to survive in, alone with no one to depend on but Maul himself.

But what Maul _**never**_ counts on, what Maul can't realize that no matter what happens Kanan is stubborn and will never let him follow through with his crazy plans, at least, not alone. No matter, how much Ezra wanted to keep his family out of this one mission, he should have known Kanan wasn't going to be too far behind him when he made this plan to find Master Kenobi. But _now_ look where they were, stranded on some planet they didn't know the laws of, they were lost and Kanan was injuried, all because Ezra thought that Master Kenobi would be able to help them with the Rebellion, help them turn the tides in this sometimes helpless war.

Oh how wrong he'd been.

They both walked until the moons fell down towards the horizon, walked until the suns rose soon after. What was worse is that as they made their journey to who knows where, they walked in silence. It didn't take long to realize that Kanan was disappointed in him, and after pulling such a foolish and reckless stunt Ezra didn't blame him for it. He definitely deserved it the silent treatment. Still though, Ezra was never a fan of such awkward silences before, they made him uncomfortable, fidgety and claustrophobic, like he was going through some caf withdrawals. But with Kanan it was even worse, their connection made everything between them deeper and stronger. Made everything hurt more when something was wrong, but also made everything better when something went right.

So after another hour of silence, Ezra decided he couldn't take it anymore, "Kanan?" He inquired, his voice soft and hesitate. Ezra blinked several times when Kanan's only response was a light chuckle.

"Finally, he speaks." Kanan's voice was gruff and slightly pained, but Ezra could feel the relief there, the humor. "I was wondering how long it was going to take before you started talking again."

Ezra let out a breathe, "Kanan... I'm sorry. For coming here, for you getting hurt because of me, again. I—"

A hand fell on his shoulder, automatically silencing him. Ezra closed his eyes as he felt none of the disappointment he had once thought was there, felt none of the negative thoughts, but ones of reassurance and understanding. "Hey, it's alright. I knew that you weren't going to stop until you tried your very best to find Master Kenobi, I knew that your heart was in the place, as it always is. Even though I agree with your plan, I decided of my _own_ accord that I was going to make sure that you weren't going to face whatever this was alone."

Ezra smiled for the first time in hours, his heart and mind being soothed being Kanan's words, and by his mere presence. "Thanks Kanan."

"Anytime." He felt that hand slowly move towards his head, and Kanan was then ruffling his hair, affectionately. "But you're still grounded."

Ezra made an exaggerated sigh, trying his best to sound like a exasperated teenager. "Well **_kriff_**."

Kanan met his teasing half way, like always. " _Language_."

They continued walking through the canyons, this time when the silence did pass between the —though not as often or as long as before— it wasn't awkward. After a few more minutes, Ezra ceased walking and looked out into a vast opened desert plain. "What is it?" Kanan asked, as he stretched out his hand and Ezra felt him using the Force to get a better look at what Ezra himself was seeing with his own eyes.

As Ezra stood there, staring out into the area of sand and emptiness before them, he realized that there no where else to go. "Well, I suppose crossing the sands is a bad idea, huh?"

"It's a good thing we're not droids then. Chopper wouldn't last very long out here." Kanan said, Ezra watched him stroke his beard, thoughtfully. "Still, neither of us have ever been in a sand storm before. But from what I was told while at the Jedi Temple they are dangerous to be caught within, deadly."

Ezra nodded, because Force knows that they've been through enough danger right now. They should play it safe, play the long game. "Okay, we can head along the ridge and..."

 _Ezra._

Ezra's heart froze over when he heard Maul's voice in his ears. Turning towards the sound, Ezra looked towards the distance and saw Maul himself standing there. "K-Kanan." Ezra's voice was small as he looked to get Kanan attention.

"Ezra."

They both looked at each other in unison. "Did you... Did you hear that?" He asked and when Kanan shook his head, Ezra moistened his dry lips before speaking again. "It was Maul." He turned back to the silhouette of Maul and found him gone.

Of course.

He turned back to Kanan, wanting to get his input on what he just witnessed only to stop once he saw that his Master looked to be in deep thought about something, as a look of unsureness, confusion spread a crossed his features. "What is it?"

Kanan sighed, "I thought— for a second, I felt Master Kenobi."

A mixture of hope and fear washed over Ezra. Because he _had_ been right, Kenobi was alive, he was here hiding out on Tattooine but then the fear accompanied the hope, beause that means that Master Kenobi really was in danger of Maul.

"Kanan, we have to go that way! We can still get to Master Kenobi before Maul does."

A hand grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from going any further. "Hold on a minute, kiddo. Think for a second, if we go out into those out-lands there's no telling what would happen. Besides, we don't even know if Master Kenobi is even alive."

Ezra rounded on Kanan, "But you said—"

"I said that I _thought_ I felt him. For all we know this could be just like what happened with Luminara." Why couldn't Kanan understand? Why was he being so set on the fact that Kenobi was gone? Why wouldn't he see that Master Kenobi was their only way in defeating the Sith, in taking down the Empire? "Right now, we need to focus on staying alive, on getting back home."

Ezra's frustration spiked, they couldn't go home yet. " _Kanan._ "

" _Ezra_." Kanan's voice became unyielding stern, the type of tone that Sabine nicknamed ' _the Dad_ ' tone.

But Ezra wouldn't back down this time, they had to stop Maul, they had to save Kenobi. But then when he was working on a better argument to try and convince Kanan that they needed to keep moving, his eyes fell on Kanan's wound. And the guilt overcame the frustration and Ezra sighed, feeling tired. "Please, Kanan. We need to do this. _I_ need to do this."

He watched as his Master let out a long breathe. "I know, I know... _Alright_ , I'll follow your lead."

Relief flooded him at those words, "Thank you, Kanan."

Stepping out into the desert plain, Ezra walked straight towards, what he knew for a fact was Maul. Waiting for them, still trying to get him to join his side. Ezra wasn't falling for it, he knew Maul's tricks and games. And this time, they were going to stop Maul.

But it seemed Tattooine's nature was as against this idea as much as Kanan was, because they only made it a few feet away from the canyons before he and Kanan were caught up in a sandstorm. And Force, it was awful. The harsh winds made it hard to move in a straight line, a couple of times he found himself stumbling or being pushed backwards into Kanan's form, who caught him immediately. The dirt and the dust made it hard to see where he was going, hard to even breathe, every time he took a breath, he'd inhale a mouth full of sand, which caused him to let out these dry coughs that were almost lost to the roaring winds.

Direction, was simply out of the question for this storm. The only guide he had was the piece of the Sith Holocron, that continued to glow, indicating that they were heading in the right direction. "Are you sure you know where your going?" He heard Kanan yell over the chaos of the wind.

"It's not much father, I can feel it!" Ezra continued onward, planting his feet firmly in the ground as he kept walking. _Drawn him out._ A voice, Maul's voice whispered softly in his head. And once again, Ezra saw a figure in the distance, it was Maul, just like it had been before. _Your pain, your sorrow. It calls to him._ Ezra didn't know exactly what that meant, so he merely blinked out the sand in his eyes and pushed forward as the figure once again disappeared.

Ezra wished he could be relieved once the storm finally past by, what Tattooine lacked now in winds and dirt it made up for in blistering heat. By the galaxy, he had no idea a place could get so _kriffing_ hot, it was like the two of them were standing on the surface of 20 solar suns at once. And his body wasn't appreciating this sudden abuse. It protested loudly, as it _**ached**_ everywhere, a type of ache that sent stabbing pains throughout his entire body, his legs felt like mush as they slowly carried him forward. His insides felt like they were slowly being cooked from the inside out, his mouth was unbearably dry. Not even the driest summer on Lothal that he had suffered through when he was about ten years old, was _nothing_ compared to this heat.

But they had to keep going, they had to do this.

 _ **He**_ had to do this.

Then it register with him that he hasn't talked to Kanan ever since the storm stopped about two hours ago. Then he remembered the semi argument they had previously before they stepped out into this plain of utter hell. He should apologize, seeing as Kanan was simply looking out for him, trying to keep him safe, like he always did.

He needed to apologize. "Kanan, we're—"

A loud _thud_ behind him caused Ezra to stop for a moment, before turning around. There on the ground, on his knees, laid his master, from the distance between them Ezra was actually able to hear Kanan's breathing, as he attempted to breathe. Through the Force, Ezra was hit with a wave of emotions coming from Kanan; _pain, panic, confusion_. It was as if Kanan didn't know what was happening or where he was. Like he was in a state of high delirium. Then Kanan doubled forward and vomited, or at least he attempt to, unfortunately all that was coming out were these horribly sounding dry heaves.

Despite how blisteringly hot it was, Ezra felt his heart freeze within his chest, icy horror flowed over his veins. "Kanan!" The sudden shock gave Ezra the energy to move his legs properly, as he bolt forward towards his Master, skidding to his own knees as his hands hovered over his Master's form. He felt the older man **quaked** , his body trembling as his let out these pain noises, noises that Ezra has never heard him make ever for as long as they had known each other, Kanan's mask fell to the ground with a dull _clatter_. His heart was beating a million miles a second, fear consumed him as he had no idea what to do as tears formed in his eyes. Not being able to take it anymore, Ezra grasped Kanan by the shoulders and pulled him up. "K-Kanan?" His voice sounded so soft to his own ears, as he knelt there on the ground, watching Kanan come completely apart.

Ezra's eyes drifted to Kanan's wound and couldn't help but let out a gasp as he saw how worse, how _considerably_ worse it has gotten in over a few hours. The sand and dirt from the storm has rapidly caused a severe infection by the looks of it, as it was now unsettlingly red and swollen.

Looking back up at Kanan's face, Ezra even noticed that the older man's milky white unseeing eyes were now tinged with redness, blood shot. He watched as Kanan desperately tried to move his arms, attempting to grasp Ezra's elbows as he opened his mouth to speak. "Exrsss... _Szrraa_... I—" Ezra hardly had time to process what Kanan was trying to say before Kanan's form abruptly went limp, falling sideways, and would have hit the ground if Ezra hadn't caught him in his short arms.

"Kanan!" He was beyond panicking now, borderline near hysterics as he gently lowered Kanan to the ground. Acting out of sere fear, Ezra shook his Master's shoulders. "No! No! _Kanan_! Wake up, _**please**_!" He tried searching through the Force to try and find Kanan's signature, but was met with a dark cloud of static as he stared down at his Master's face, he felt tears form and cascade down his cheeks. " _Please_ , don't do this to me, Kanan... Please, not now. Not when I didn't get a chance to tell you that I was sorry about the fight we had!" His heart felt like it was breaking in two, like it was being crushed by an unseen force.

Was this how Kanan felt? Every time Ezra had a near death experience because of his rash decisions? A sob escaped his lips, "This is all my fault, _dad_...I—" He choked on the word, as his heart bleed. "I should have just listened to you when you said to leave, I should have just listened to Hera and stayed _**home**_." He broke into a mass of sobs with that one word, as he fell against Kanan's side, his face buried in his Master's burning neck, clinching at his surrogate father's body, holding onto him for dear life.

 _Home_ , why hadn't he just stayed home!? None of this would be happening if he had just listened, instead of just stubbornly rebelling like he's always done. "I'm sorry, Kanan. I'm _**sorry**_. Please, don't leave me—" But Kanan stayed perfectly still, he didn't move, _Force_ , he was hardly even breathing anymore, his heart beat was so slow and that terrified him. "I don't know what to _do_!" What _was_ he suppose to do? Kanan was too solid for Ezra to carry him, not in the worn out state he was in, plus even if he could, there was no way they'd survive being out in this heat much longer. So Ezra just stuck with what he _could_ do, he held onto his Master and prayed that by some miracle they would make it out of this mess.

And he did that for the next twenty minutes.

Sitting in this blazing heat was probably the worst possible idea in the known galaxy but Ezra's throbbing headache and exhaustion made it to where he was far past caring anymore. The thought of them dying out here, the thought of the rest of their family never knowing what exactly happened to them, made Ezra visibly shiver, as the fear consumed him.

 _He is dead_

Despite his jumbled thoughts, Ezra was still able to hear Maul's voice clear as day in his head.

 _He is **dead**. You led him to him, your presence drew him out, he sensed your desperation and fear. _

Immediately, Ezra knew exactly what he was talking about. Master Kenobi was gone, Maul had gotten to him before Ezra could save him, he had failed him just like Ahsoka and Kanan. "N-No—" He whimpered, tears forming in his eyes once again at the harsh sting of guilt heartbreak.

 _You failed your friends, you failed your Master. Now you will die along with him._

"Stop, please— just _stop_." He begged, pleaded, _**prayed** _for everything to just go away, so he would have to feel anything anymore.

 _You will DIE!_

Towards his left, Ezra heard the sound of a lightsaber being activated, turning his head his heart nearly ceased once again when he saw Maul standing there mere inches away from him. Going on the defensive, Ezra drew out his own saber and lunged at Maul, preparing to do whatever it took to protect Kanan. "NO!" He screamed, only to fall forward two seconds later, the image of Maul had merely been an illusion, created by heat exhaustion and dehydration. His body connected with the ground so hard that it was enough to knock the wind out of him.

He lay there in the sand, utterly exhausted and with no drive to go on anymore.

"I'm sorry, Kanan. I'm so sorry." He whimpered out as his vision blackened.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was a dark silhouette standing above him.

* * *

When his consciousness pulled him back into the land of the waking Kanan was aware of two things; 1) how ungodly sore from head to toe he was. And 2) how everything within the Force was in this serene state of calmness. This confused Kanan because the last thing he remembered was the heat of Tattooine's suns turning his brain into utter mush, his thought's and emotions held no rhyme or reason as they just tumbled out into the Force carelessly. The Force had all but been against him in that moment of hysteria, so why now was everything peaceful?

Slowly, he sat up and let out a groan of pain, wincing as his body protested against the sudden movement.

"Steady yourself, my young friend. I healed your wound and sheltered you from the heat as best I can. But you've been through quite the ordeal."

Kanan's unseeing eyes widened as a low but gentle voice spoke out, for it may have been decades since he last heard it with his own ears, it maybe older and worn out but he recognized that voice as he felt that same presence within the Force accompany his own just as it had done before, when he had walked out into the desert plain. It was Obi Wan Kenobi. For the first time in his life Kanan _wished_ he had his vision back just so he could see his old instructor once again after years of thinking he had perished along with so many other Jedi, that he looked up too. "Master?" Kanan inquired cautiously, believing for just one second that this could all be some illusion."Is— Is that really you?"

Peace enveloped Kanan's confusion, calmed his mind. "I am." Kenobi confirmed, "You know who I am but I do not know you."

"Kanan Jarrus." Kanan's response to use his alias was purely on instinct.

He heard Obi-Wan let out a low hum, thoughtfully. "I must say that I remember every student I had the pleasure of instructing, but— and I hope you can forgive me, I do not remember that name."

Licking his chapped lips, Kanan inhaled a shaky breathe, "Once before the fall, my name was Caleb Dume."

"Ah." Master Kenobi said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Now _that_ is someone I remember; always thinking, always asking questions. Inquisitive, I had called you once in passing with Master Yoda. If I recall it was you who gave me the idea to use the beacon we had to call home our Jedi as a distress signal to warn them to run, to go into hiding, to send everyone _away_." Kanan let out a light scoff of disbelief, _yes_ he remembered that day fondly, he never thought Master Kenobi had though. "Master Billaba spoke highly of you, her affection towards you was something that most of the Council found disapproving as attachments go but Depa simply waved them off. Her personality at many times reminded me of my own Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan paused for a moment, and Kanan could sense his sadness. "I felt many of our comrades fall that day, including her. You have my deepest condolences."

Despite the feeling of sadness he felt whenever talk about his Master came up, Kanan still smiled at those words, feeling as though he were fourteen years old again. **_Nostalgia_** , at its very core. He honestly couldn't believe this was _actually_ happening, he could just picture the joy on Ezra's— Then realization slammed into Kanan like a punch to the gut. "Ezra!" Panic filled his thoughts as he instinctively reached out within the Force, searching for his Padawan, only to find that he was laying right next to him. Scooting forward, Kanan placed his hands on Ezra's shoulder and wished for the second time this day that he could see him, see if he was okay, if he was even breathing. " _Ezra_!"

"Calm yourself. He is alright." Kenobi ordered him, gently, the tone of his voice sympathetic and understanding. Through the Force Kanan could feel the low thrumming glow of their bond, his connection with Ezra was still thankfully intact. He breathed a loud sigh of relief at that, as he affectionately ran a hand through the kid's hair that was covered in sand.

"Tell me, Caleb." The old Master asked, after a minute of silence as Kanan heard shifting and felt a cup of warm liquid being placed in his hands. "What brings you here?"

Kanan could sense the undertones of those few words.

"That's—" He paused to try to even fathom how to explain this without sounding crazy. "A bit of a long story."

"Well, I'm sure we have plenty of time."

He opened his mouth but no sound came out, "I— I don't even know _where_ to start."

"Start at the beginning."

And that's exactly what Kanan did.

From the very beginning be told the tail of how he survived Order 66 after he watched Master Billaba give her life for his, how for a long time he lived with survivors guilt on what happened. How he became a bounty hunter, a wanderer after that, never staying in one place for too long. He told Kenobi the people be met in the beginning, Janus Kasmir, who taught him about to survive, told him about Okadiah Garson who had shown him such kindness and care when no one else had. He told his Master about Hera and his obvious attraction towards her, how when he was at his lowest points, she would bring him back out of it. Then he explained about the small circle of friends he gained, the family he started. Talked about each of them individually; about Zeb, Sabine— he even informed Kenobi of Rex joining their family, to which he thought... just for a moment, he heard Kenobi let out a breathe that sound more of a chuckle then a sigh of relief through the Force.

Then he told him about Ezra. How they first met, how Ezra gave Kanan back something in himself that he had thought he had lost a long time ago. He talked about his fears on training Ezra, thinking that he wasn't capable of doing so since he never finished his own training. How their bond between them just immediately clicked, how they both grew together and learned from each other. How Kanan became something more then just a master down the line to Ezra, became a father to Ezra in every sense but blood itself, since the kid has been alone since he was seven years old.

Finally, he talked about Ahsoka. How she had saved him from being captured by Tarkin and became a huge part of the Rebellion they were slowly and slowly building and making better and how she became a close friend of his. Abruptly, Kanan hesitated as he neared the story about what happened on Malachor, the very place Master Yoda told them to go if they wanted to gain the knowledge they seeked. Folding his hands together, Kanan said how Maul had tricked Ezra into trusting him, tried to befriend them all only to betray them just to get what he wanted. Blinding him in the process and traumatized Ezra to the point where it actually had scared Kanan. "Then Ezra and I were able to pull the Sith Holocron out of the Temple only for it to become unstable as we tried to escape."

"I see and what of Ahsoka?"

Kanan pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Vader tried to get the Sith Holocron." There it was again that slight wince of pain that pricked at the Force and quickly disappeared. "Ahsoka was able to stop him, but for reason I still don't understand she was able to get away from him. Master Kenobi... She— She didn't make it."

Just as he expected Kanan felt a _deep_ mourning pass through the Force. But what he felt was not as intense as he had been expecting but deep enough to know that his old master was saddened by this news. "I'm sorry, I wish I'd done more. I should have just made us leave when I had the chance but."

"Dwelling on the past, on regrets, doesn't do anyone any good, it just leaves you feeling empty and broken." Kenobi informed him, gently as though he is speaking from experience. "I do not blame you for Ahsoka's passing, she died as she lived; a Hero who wanted nothing more than to protect her friends. Do you understand?"

Kanan nodded, though the guilt didn't completely fade away. "In any case after that Maul has stopped at nothing to get to join him, to be his apprentice." He said, he couldn't help the scowl that crossed his features at the mention of Maul.

"In Sith Code, there can only be two and only two Siths at one time. In Maul's case, he maybe trying to replace his brother Savage, whom had at the time we had thought mysteriously died sometime long before the fall of the Republic, with Ezra." Obi-Wan analyzed, almost to himself rather then Kanan.

"Ezra seems to think that Maul is here looking for you, he seems to think that you are the key to help defeat the Sith, and he wants you to come back with us." He informed the older man as he instinctively brushed his hand over Ezra's arm affectionately. "He's dead set on it, actually."

In his mind's eyes, even though it's been so long ago, he can easily picture Kenobi rubbing his beard in thought, as he had done multiple times when Kanan had been a youngling. "I have felt Maul's presence here, as I had felt yours and your Padawan's, which was how I was able to find you both. And when the time comes I will deal with Maul, but I will not be going back with you."

Without a slight bit of hesitation, Kanan nodded. Because that's exactly what he had been expecting. "I understand. Though you may need to tell Ezra all that. He's _very_ stubborn at the best and worst of times."

Kanan couldn't help but jump slightly when he felt a hand gentle pat against his arm before taking the now empty cup in his hand away. "I will talk with him." A pause, as Obi-Wan sat back down. "And it appears I won't have to wait long."

Turning back to at the boy next to him, he realized that the kid's mind and body was slowly waking up after hours of being unconscious, Kanan sensed that Ezra's mind was still full of fog and static, he was confused and processing things correctly as he let out a low groan and sat up. "Take it easy, kiddo. Don't over do it." He said as he focused completely on Ezra.

Through their bond, Kanan felt a rush of shock, panic and realization all but slam into him. " _Kanan_!" Ezra cried out, and Kanan barely had enough time to prepare himself before the kid was barreling into him, clearing cutting off his ability to breathe with how tight he was squeezing him, through his clothes, Kanan could feel a damp spot forming where Ezra pressed his face against his chest, and cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so _sorry_ , Kanan! I should have listened to you! You almost die because of me, because I was too stubborn to listen to you or Hera! I'm just... I–I'm so sorry!"

Kanan gently wrapped his arms around Ezra and pulled him close. The world seemed to fall away after that. Obi-Wan and Tattooine, the fire crackling beside him. It all just disappeared as he focused solely on the kid in his arms, the kid that he would have lost along with his own life, if it hadn't been for Kenobi. Right now, it was just him and Ezra. As it's always been. "Shhh, hey it's okay. It's okay, I got you, kiddo. Everything's going to be alright." He soothed, pressing chaste kiss into Ezra's dirt covered hair.

Within the Force, Kanan could feel Obi-Wan watching them, peacefully giving them this moment, a calm moment to comfort each other. Kanan silently thank the older man. And when the moment end, when Kanan gave Ezra one last squeeze before letting go, was when the elderly Master finally spoke. "You and your Master are in the wrong place, Ezra Bridger."

Ezra's shock and surprise skyrocketed to new heights when he realized that they weren't alone, "Master? Master Kenobi?" He felt Ezra shift, adjusting himself to a more proper position, to get a better look at Obi-Wan. All the while he could feel the kid's joy, his disbelief and hope.

"I am." Kenobi confirms, calmly. "And when you and your Master have your strength I will help on your way."

"On my way?" Confusion spiked through Ezra's Force signature. "No. I-I came here to _find_ you. To warn you—"

"About Maul?"

"Yes!" A pause, as surprise mixed in with his Padawan's confusion. "Uh... you already know?"

For the first time, Master Kenobi let out a small chuckle. "One doesn't survive as long as I have, or as long as your Master has by being foolish or unprepared." Kanan smiled at that, he couldn't help but nod, agreeing silently. "Maul is an old adversary and a persistent one at that. His singular drive, his hatred towards me has stubbornly kept him going all these years, and he won't ever stop until I met my end by his hands."

"We can fight him together!" Ezra's voice was near desperation now, as though he already knew what Obi-Wan was implying and he didn't want to accept it. "With the three of us, Maul won't stand a chance."

"I had no intention of fighting him— though that does seems inevitable now."

"You don't understand." Ezra was still in denial about everything he was being told, still felt desperate. Instinctively, Kanan reached out through their bond to try and calm Ezra's mind, but was surprised when he felt Master Kenobi's ceasing his attempt, silently saying that it was going to be okay, that Ezra would accept this. "You're the answer. The Holocrons told me. They said that you would be the one to help us destroy the Sith."

 _Here we go again,_ Kanan thought as he inhaled a deep breathe and let it out through his nose. He hoped Ezra will learn to not take everything the Holocron's said at face value, just because they said something, just because they were said to be all knowing, didn't make it true. "Ezra..." He sighed, he loved the kid but why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Hmm, It's the first I've heard of it. Sometimes, young one. Things aren't always what they seem."

"The Rebellion needs you. We need you to defeat the Empire!" Ezra's tone was wavering now, Kanan could feel. He was slowly starting to accept that Obi-Wan wasn't going to come back with them.

He felt Master Kenobi calm his disheveled Padawan. "What you _**need**_ , you already have. _Unfortunately_ , you seem to be letting it all go." Abruptly, Kanan felt two sets of eyes looking directly at him. He sensed Ezra's confusion, his stubbornness that this had been the right choice, not wanting to admit that he made a mistake as he felt those blue eyes staring straight into his own.

Then a new wave of emotions;

 _Realization_

 _Acceptance_

 _Guilt_

"But—But if I had what I needed then why would the Holocrons send me to you?"

Then finally Kanan decided to speak, speaking of something that he had thought for so long but never voice because he knew that Ezra would stubbornly deny it. "Kiddo, they didn't. _Maul_ did. All of this was just a trap."

"Your Master is correct. Maul used your desire to do good to deceive you. And in doing so he has altered the course of many things." Because that's what Maul did, from the very moment they met him Maul has done nothing but try and deceive Ezra, trying to get him to use his anger, use his pain and all that he's suffered and feed his temptation towards the Dark Side. Because as much as he hated to admit it, during their time alone on Malachor, Ezra formed a bond with Maul, a bond that was deep enough to feel him, to see him, enough for Maul to haunt Ezra's dreams and make him too scared to even shut his eyes.

But that's exactly why Maul was able to trick Ezra so easily. Placing his hand on the kid's shoulder, Kanan made sure that his voice was leveled. "Maul knows your fears, kid. He knows how deeply you care, and he manipulated the truth, showing you what you wanted to see, making you believe something that was never true to begin with."

Kanan could sense Master Kenobi agreeing with his statement. "Which ultimately has led you both here, which you should never have been. Now the only person who has gained anything from all of this is—"

" _Me_.

Sithspit

That voice sent chills down Kanan's spin, it triggered his fight instincts, his mind and heart already on high alert and he felt Ezra's emotions to the first standing only a few feet away from them. He bolted upward, disregarding his body's protest and how the dizziness he felt by doing so, Maul was here, he could feel the anger, the utter hatred flowing from the Sith in waves, so his first instinct— always was to protect Ezra. Then the Jedi felt a hand on his shoulder. "You both must go now."

"I led him to you, let me make it right." Ezra protested, Kanan had half the mind to flick Ezra on the back of the head as Kenobi took hold of his arm and directed them towards the creature— the dewback that had been innocently sitting behind Kanan the entire time. He loved this kid dearly, but he just never knew when to stop.

But Obi-Wan simply dismissed the offer for help like Kanan knew that he would. _This is no longer our fight,_ He thought in understanding. "That is not your responsibility, this is not your burden to bare. I will mend this old wound." Kanan reached out and found the saddled, carefully he lifted himself onto the creature's back. "Ride north. That is your way out. _Your way home_."

And Kanan knew as he helped Ezra climb and position himself in front of him, that this was finally it, this was probably going to be the last time he was going to see old Master. "Master Kenobi— thank you." _Thank you for being there for all of the younglings that had no one, including myself, for being a beacon of hope when others had none, for being kind and caring. Thank you for everything you've done._ He projected through the Force, hoping that Master Kenobi would sense it, would understand that even though he isn't apart of the rebellion, knowing that he's alive and out here gives him and others hope.

"May the Force be with you, _Kanan Jarrus_." The tone of voice was so sincere, that if Kanan concentrated, he could picture Obi-Wan smiling that same smile he had once given him as a youngling. Grabbing a hold of the ranges from the dewbacks saddle, he started on their way North.

"See you soon, _apprentice_." Maul sneered, his voice **_dripping_** with glee and normally Kanan would have a retort for that. But strangely... or maybe not so strangely, he felt calm in this moment

And as they had arrived Tattooine, he and Ezra set off north, together.

* * *

Even though Ezra was leaving Tattooine without getting what he had actually had came for, without stopping Maul and without gaining a new comrade to help them with defeat the Empire, to help him save Lothal, Ezra found that he, himself wasn't angry. Master Kenobi's and Kanan's words helped him realize what exactly he was missing, what he had all along and what he had lost sight of in his quest to constantly stop Maul whenever he showed up, just so he can rid himself of the guilt for not doing so the other two times.

As they rode the dewback Obi-Wan lent them, towards a location Ezra soon realized was Maul's ship he had use to get on Tattooine. Ezra came to accept that liberating Lothal wasn't Kenobi's battle to fight, it was Ezra's, his and his family alone.

Abruptly, a jolt of electricity shoot through him, causing his entire body to stiffen upon contact. He blinked several times, completely dumbfounded at what just happened. He honestly didn't think he could describe this feeling, it was as if someone he knew, someone that he had a connection with —how ever distant and small that may have been—was now just gone. Then seconds later it register with Ezra, that it was Maul. Maul the person who has been haunting him ever since Malachor, who betrayed him and blinded Kanan, who has caused him nothing but pain; had been struck down, by Obi-Wan, of this Ezra has never been more sure about anything in his life.

Kanan must have sense all of this, for not a moment later, he brought the dewback to a stop and place a hand on Ezra's knee. "What's wrong?" He asked, immediately concerned.

"Nothing... it's just—" Ezra paused to try and found the right words. "I don't think we'll be seeing Maul again,"

Looking up at his Master, he watched as Kanan blinked his sightless eyes, stunned by his words. " _Oh_..." Kanan trailed off as though to consider his words carefully. "How are you feeling?"

Ezra thought for a moment or two, adjusting himself to where he was facing Kanan. "I don't feel **anything**. No sadness, or pain. It just sorta shocked me." Which was the truth, when he learned that his parents had died Ezra felt heartbreak. When Ahsoka died and Kanan lost his sight he felt grief and guilt. With Maul, he felt... _nothing_. Just this rigidness. "I do feel this stiffness, in my arms, in my back." He admitted slowly.

Then Ezra felt Kanan encircle his arms around him, pulling Ezra close and completely wrap his Force signature around him. _It's okay, I'm here. I've got you. I love you._ Ezra heard Kanan send through their bond, along with wave after wave of affection and tenderness. Immediately, Ezra melted into the embrace, returning it just as tightly, as his emotions of what almost happened to him, the image of Kanan vomiting and falling to the ground flashed within his mind, causing tears to form in his eyes.

"Better?" Kanan murmured into his hair.

Ezra nodded, his throat feeling dry and thick. "Yeah..." He paused, the guilt taking over without his say. "Kanan? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what almost happened to us. I just thought that with Master Kenobi's help we could— I _could_..."

Kanan simply tightened his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back and placing his chin on the top of his hair. "It's okay, I understand. I know why you did this, Ezra. It's why I came with you. No matter what you do, no matter the mistakes you make that put you in danger I will always be there. That's my job."

Swallowing the lump in his throat a few tears leaked down his cheeks. "As my Master?" He asked, even though he knew what the answer would be, he still needed to hear it.

And Kanan was more than willing to give it to him, to let him know how much he actually cared, Gently, pulling back he looked at Ezra sight in his blue eyes with his milky white ones, placing their foreheads together. "As your _Master_ , as your **family** and as your **_father_** , kiddo."

"Love you, Master." Because it was true, and it always would be. Even though he could never replace his parents. He would never be able to deny that Kanan became a parent to him, Hera too. They filled the void in his heart where his parents had once been. And Ezra thinks, truly; that they would have really liked Kanan and Hera.

"And I love you, too, kiddo. Always." His Master said with such genuine, that more tears were now cascading down his face as Kanan resumed their embrace. "But your _still_ grounded."

Ezra let out choked noise that was between a sob and a laugh at the declaration as he buried his face into his surrogate father's chest, feeling content. "Yeah, I guess I deserve that."

"Oh that's just _me_ , Imagine, what Hera is going to do when we get home." Kanan stated, as he somehow managed to get the dewback moving again, while still holding him in his arms.

Ezra shivered at the thought, he had seen what Hera was like when she was angry, and she was scary. "Do we have to go back so soon? Can't we, like go somewhere else for a while?"

"Doesn't work like that, kiddo. The sooner we get back, the sooner you can apologize and face your punishment with bravery."

"Kriff."

" _Language_."

* * *

Falls over, exhausted*

DONE!

HOLY CRAP I WASN'T EXPECTING OR PLANNING FOR THIS THING TO DO SO LONG! I just writing and couldn't stop. But I'm done now and I have to say that I am happy with how this turned out. Not my best work but it's here and I am fond of this just like I am with all my other stories I've written over the concept was always on my mind ever since I found out that Kanan was actually the one who was originally going to go with Ezra to Tattooine to finish their journey that had started with Maul, and not Chopper but then Freddie Prince Jr couldn't come in to film due to health reason and they had to change the script.

Anywoo, a penny for your thoughts? A nickle mayhaps, in a review? Feedback is always welcome and appreciated and I will see you all in the next one.


End file.
